un chico normal
by harrypotter1417
Summary: Hermione Granger es nueva en la preparatoria ahí conocerá a Ron Weasley quien no sera el chico que ella cree que es...
1. Chapter 1

Es un día como cualquier otro en Londres. Excepto para Hermione Granger quien se está mudando de su ciudad natal Oxford a la capital. El cambio fue por el trabajo de su padre.

Hermione está ayudando a sus padres a meter las cosas a su nueva casa. El barrio donde van a vivir denota tranquilidad una de las cosas por la que le gusto a los señores Granger.

-Hija se te hará tarde para tu primer día-Dijo el señor Granger una vez que dejo una caja en la sala de la casa.

-No quieres que me quede aquí para ayudarlos.

-Por supuesto que no. Tu madre y yo no nos la apañamos solos. Vete tranquila.

Hermione asintió se acerco a su padre y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

Cuando salió de la casa vio a su madre sacando otra caja del camión de remolque. Se acerca a ella para despedirse.

-Me voy mamá.

-¿Vas a ir hoy? Porque no mejor te quedas y vas mañana.

-No creo que mejor si voy no quisiera quedarme atrás con los apuntes y quiero saber en qué salón me toco y todo lo demás.

-Bien, te cuidas.

Hermione asintió y camina hacia su auto. Su auto es un auto normal nada presuntuoso como el de los adinerados pero tampoco es una chatarra.

Hermione llego al colegio con un poco de dificultad algo típico al ser nueva en la ciudad. Apaga el auto y sale de él.

Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada con nerviosismo ya que todos los alumnos que están aun afuera esperando el timbre de entrada la están mirando. "Ha de ser algo normal, soy nueva" pensó Hermione. Camino aparentando que no le importaba en lo mínimo las miradas sobre ella.

Hermione entro en la dirección de la preparatoria por su horario cuando se lo dio la secretaria le sonrío agradecida y salió en busca de su salón.

Hermione llego a la puerta del salón 5-B por lo que decía su horario le toca física. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta alguien choco con ella por atrás. Se giro para ver quien había sido el tonto que choco con ella. Cuando vio esos ojos azules por alguna razón se quedo hipnotizada pero lo que también noto era que era pelirrojo.

-L-lo siento…venia muy rápido y no pude parar-Dijo el chico.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa la cual el muchacho se la regreso.

-Por cierto soy Ron. Ron Weasley.

-Yo soy Hermione, Hermione Granger.

-Un placer Hermione.-Ron se le acerco un poco más y la saludo con un cálido beso en la mejilla. Hermione se sonrojo por el acto de Ron.-Sera mejor que entremos si no queremos problemas.

Ron le abrió caballerosamente la puerta Hermione y dejo que ella entrara primero. Cuando entraron recibieron un pequeño regaño de parte del profesor Delaway por el retraso.

Hermione y Ron se sentaron hasta el final juntos. Empezaron a poner atención a la clase pero de vez en cuando Ron miraba por el rabillo a Hermione, sabía quién era y que llegaría hoy eso fue lo que le dijo su padre.

Hermione notaba la mirada de Ron y la ponía nerviosa pero intentaba disimularlo fácilmente.

Después de haber tenido sus 4 primeras clases por suerte 3 de ellas le toco con Ron pero una. Literatura, no le toco con el pero ahí se hizo amiga de Luna Lovegood cuando la conoció pensó que era un poco rara después de estar un rato con ella lo afirmo pero aun así le pareció buena persona.

Iba con Luna por el pasillo con dirección al comedor. Luna le iba contando cosas de la escuela. Hermione la escuchaba con atención ya que esto le importaba no le gustaría meter la pata en su primer día de clases.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al comedor. Se toparon con Draco Malfoy y su novia Pansy Parkison.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué acaso no tienes ojos lunática?-Le pregunto Draco a Luna con desprecio. Se fijo en Hermione y la recorrió de abajo hacia arriba con asco.- ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?

-Es Hermione Granger. Es de nuevo ingreso-Le contesto Luna con cortesía si algo le había enseñado su padre era a no rebajarse al nivel de los demás.

-Yo que tú me cuido de está-Le dijo Draco a Hermione mirando a Luna.-No vaya a ser que te pego lo lunático.

-Por lo que escuche se contagia rápidamente-Dijo Pansy.-Aunque mirándote bien ya pareces un poco zafa dita. A la mejor es la razón por la que te hiciste amiga de la loca del colegio.

Draco y Pansy se empezaron a reír de Hermione y Luna. Para su suerte llego Ron, quien le pasó el brazo por los hombros al igual que Luna en forma de protección y miraba con enojo a Draco y Pansy.

-Déjala en paz Draco. Es nueva y tu igual Pansy.-Dijo con serenidad Ron.

-Yo hago lo que me apetezca Weasley y si elijo a esta para molestar es mi problema y el de ella pero ahorita ya me canse.

Draco se acerco a Hermione invadiendo su espacio personal y la mira con desprecio. Hermione giro su cara hacia otro lado para que no quedara pegada a la de Draco. Ron lo aparto de Hermione aguantándose las ganas de golpear.

Draco las dejo por las buenas, le paso un brazo por los hombros a Pansy y entraron juntos al comedor. Ron entro al comedor enfadado dejando a Hermione y Luna solas.

Cuando Hermione llego a su casa lo primero que vio cuando entro a la cocina por algo de comer fue a su madre con la comida ya hecha.

Hermione se sentó junto a su madre y empezó a comer contándole como fue su primer día.

Ron llego a su casa, saludo a su hermana Ginny Weasley quien ya había llegado y también saludo a su mamá Molly Weasley.

Después de saludarlas, fue directo a la oficina de su padre.

-Ya llego.- Le dijo Ron cuando entro en la oficina.

-¿Cómo es?- Le contesto Arthur Weasley.

-Es…hermosa, tengo que admitirlo. Pero si es ella por lo que me dijo su apellido es Granger.

Arthur sonrío con triunfo, había dado con la persona que quería.

-Hazte su amigo…

-Ya me lo hice, con ayuda de Draco.

-Perfecto. Puedes irte.

Ron asiente y sale de la oficina con una sonrisa ya que cumplió con la orden de su padre.

Ginny está en su cuarto escuchando música, en su reproductor. Por la música no escucha cuando su hermano Ron entra en el cuarto.

Ron le da una palmada en la pierna para que Ginny se fije en el. Ginny se quita los audífonos y mira a Ron.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Si…

-Quiero que te hagas amiga de Hermione.

-¿Para qué? Papá te dejo eso a ti.

-Sí pero tú podrías echarme una mano con eso. ¿No?

-…Bien…

Ron se le acerca y le besa la mejilla agradecido y después la abraza fuertemente ocasionando que Ginny lo separe bruscamente.

-¡Me lastimas!-Ginny se sobo un poco los brazos cuando Ron ya se había separado.

-Lo siento…- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa divertida. Le vuelve a dar un beso para después salir del cuarto.

Ya había pasado una semana de que se había mudado, ir a otra escuela. En esa semana conoció a Harry Potter desde que lo vio pudo ver que podría mantener una bonita relación de amigos con él, conoció a Ginny Weasley hermana de Ron es menor que el por un año, es igual de amable y simpática que Ron y también es la novia de Harry desde hace tres años.

Conoció también a Neville Longthobom no ha hablado mucho con el por su timidez pero no puede negar que tiene una amistad bonita con él. También descubrió que Ron y Ginny viven a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Era sábado en la mañana Hermione se levanto temprano para ayudar a sus padres a poner las cosas en orden en la casa ya que aun no terminaban de desempacar para la mala suerte de Hermione ese día sus padres fueron a trabajar y la dejaron sola ordenando la casa.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la sala de estar el único que habían podido poner en su lugar, mira la casa de un lado a otro admirando el desorden que hay.

-"No podre terminar yo sola"-Pensó Hermione.

Como si hubiera convocado alguien toco el timbre de su casa. Se paro con pereza y camino hacia la puerta para abrir.

Cuando abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa mirando a Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Hermione entre sorprendida y alegre de ver a Ron.

Ron borro su sonrisa al oír el tono de Hermione-Es un mal momento.

-¡No!...bueno más o menos, es que la casa es un desastre y bueno estoy un poco ocupada.

-Puedo ayudarte. Claro si quieres, ya sabes lo que dicen 4 manos pueden más que 2.-Dijo Ron con su mejor sonrisa a la cual no se pudo resistir Hermione, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Ron.

Cuando Ron entro miro la casa de un lado a otro como hace unos minutos lo había hecho Hermione.

-Te lo dije…es un desastre.

-Deberías ver mi cuarto, eso sí que es un desastre.-Ron la voltea a ver.-Esto no es nada para mí.

Hermione sonrío por el comentario de Ron. Ron se le acerca y la mira penetrantemente.

-¿Y?... ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Después de casi terminar de ordenar la casa. Ron y Hermione cayeron rendidos en el sofá, Ron volteo a ver a Hermione que estaba con la cabeza recargada hacia atrás y mirando el techo.

Cuando Hermione sintió la mirada de Ron sobre ella, lo volteo a ver y un ligero rubor su puso en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-quieres agua?-Dijo nerviosa por la mirada de Ron.

-Seguro…

Hermione se paro rápidamente del sofá y se metió en la cocina dejando solo a Ron en la sala. Ron se levanto del sofá y empezó a buscar la oficina del señor Granger su primer objetivo desde que llego a la casa.

El problema es que en el primer piso había tres habitaciones. Decidió entrar en una al azar y dio con un cuarto el cual parecía que era un cuarto de lectura, salió rápidamente de ahí por si Hermione regresara y no lo encontrara.

Cuando salió se encontró de cara con Hermione. Con dos vasos de agua en ambas manos.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-Pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo…yo…


	4. Chapter 4

-Yo…yo…-Ron la miraba nervioso.-Yo…yo e-estaba buscando el baño…Si eso, el baño.-Finalizo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Es esa puerta.-Dijo Hermione señalándole la puerta que le seguía a la que había entrado Ron.

Ron asintió rápidamente y entro casi corriendo al baño. Una vez dentro suspiro con pesadez.- Mierda…-Saca su celular y empieza a marcarle a su padre.-Papa…no pude casi me descubre.

-¿Qué? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Ronald necesito esos papeles para ahora.-Dijo Arthur enojado.

-No puedo, ella está en la sala y si entro en el despacho de su padre ella me vera. Lo hare en otro momento, lo más rápido posible. Lo prometo.

-Esta vez te la paso pero los quiero cuanto antes.-Sin esperar respuesta Arthur colgó dejando a Ron aun con el celular en la mano.

Ron colgó su celular y se hecho un poco de agua a la cara para tranquilizarte, puso su mejor cara para que Hermione no lo notara extraño y salió del baño.

Ya había pasado el fin de semana y otra vez comienzo de semana y otra semana de clases.

Ron estaciono su pequeño carro cerca de la puerta, salió de él junto con su hermana. Entraron al colegio.

-¿Qué harás con Hermione?-Le pregunto Ginny a Ron con voz baja para que nadie los escuchara hablar.

-Aun no lo sé. Eh pensado en decirle a Cedric que se haga su novio para que me le saque cosas de su padre.

-No. No lo metas a él, sabes cómo es Cedric y siempre quiere algo a cambio. Además ya metiste en esto a muchas personas…otra vez.

Ron se detuvo enfrente de su casillero y empezó a sacar cosas de ahí.- Solo eres tú, Harry, Draco y Luna.

-Hablando de eso te dije que no quería que metieras a Harry en esto y aun así lo hiciste.

-Vamos Gin, nada le va a pasar a tu noviecito si es lo que te preocupa.

Ginny le iba a pegar en el hombro pero en ese momento iba llegando Harry. Cuando vio a su novio acercarse, se le lanzo encima, plantándole un gran beso en los labios. Ron se hizo el que no vio nada y siguió con su tarea de sacar sus libros del casillero.

-¿Cómo vas con Hermione?-Pregunto Harry una vez que se separo de Ginny.

-Mal…mi padre quiere esos papeles cuanto antes y no sé como meterme en su casa y sacarlos.

-No entiendo para que son tan importante esos papeles para papá.

-Tú solo preocúpate en hacerte amiga de Hermione yo me encargo del resto.-Le dijo Ron a Ginny, haciendo que está ultima se enojara.

-Por qué no mejor te callas y ahorras tus tontos comentarios.

-No son tontos, sabes que no quiero que te involucres demasiado.

-¡Yo se me cuidar sola!

-¡Por-

-¡Ya basta!- Dijo Harry sabiendo que se podía avecinar una pelea entre hermanos.-Sera mejor que pienses en algo rápido.- Le dijo a Ron.-Y tú sabes que si tu papá se entera que estas en esto, no te la acabaras.-Le dijo a Ginny.

Ginny se tuvo que morder la lengua para no discutir con Harry y de paso con su hermano así que mejor se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí echando humo.

Harry y Ron soltaron una leve risa por cómo se comporto Ginny. Ron cerró su casillero y se fue caminando a su salón junto con Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Era ya medio día y Ron no había visto a Hermione en las clases que tuvo pero eso no le preocupo tanto ya que en ninguna le tocaba compartirla con Hermione pero tampoco la había visto en la hora del almuerzo. Le pregunto a Luna pero está solo le dijo que había dicho que iba al baño.

Iba caminando por el pasillo pensando donde diablos se había metido Hermione. Por instinto volteo a ver a la biblioteca y por la ventana vio a Hermione queriendo alcanzar un libro de la estantería pero no podía por su estatura. Ron se alivio al verla pero ese alivio se fue cuando vio a Viktor Krum acercarse a ayudarla.

Ron sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la hasta donde están Viktor y Hermione, le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Viktor y mira a Hermione con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Hermione te eh estado buscando desde hace rato.-Dijo Ron aparentando estar preocupado.

-Eh estado aquí, tenía una hora libre y decidí pasarla aquí.-Mira a Viktor.-Por cierto él es…

-Viktor, Viktor Krum.-Termino Viktor antes que Hermione.

-Lo sé, lo conozco.

-Bueno…yo creo que mejor me voy no quisiera llegar tarde a mi clase.-Dijo Hermione alternándose a mirar a Viktor y Ron.-Gracias por lo del libro viktor.

-Fue un placer.-Dijo Viktor con una sonrisa encantadora lo que hizo que a Ron le hirviera la sangre.

Hermione le sonrío un poco tímida, se acerco a Ron y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida. No quiso despedirse así de Viktor ya que la ponía un poco nerviosa y por la mirada que le lanzaba Ron sabía que no se llevaban nada bien y no quería problemas con Ron.

Hermione tomo sus cosas apresurada y salió de la biblioteca. Todos sus movimientos fueron seguidos por las miradas de Ron y Viktor. Una vez que estaba fuera, Ron volteo a ver a Viktor.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

-Solo la ayude Weasley, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Me lo creería si fueras otra persona pero eres tú.

-Me conoces tan bien.-Dijo Viktor con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero y por lo que se no soy el único. Tu padre lo añora al igual que el mío.

-Eso nos pertenece Viktor y lo sabes perfectamente.

-No solo le pertenece a la familia Weasley. Por lo que se no los Malfoy también lo quieren.

-¿Qué?...

-Draco te está ayudando para después robártelo. Y puede que no sea el único Potter tal vez también lo quiera.

Viktor sonrío al ver a Ron tan desconcertado por lo que le acaba de decir sobre Draco. Le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir de la biblioteca satisfecho.

Ron aun no salía de su asombro nunca pensó que Draco lo traicionaría así. Apretó su mandíbula con enojo y salió de la biblioteca en busca de Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron iba como un loco por el pasillo buscando a Draco, sabía que el también tenía hora libre. Lo busco en la cancha, nada, en la cafetería eh igual, no estaba, en el patio trasero y nada. Ya no tenía más lugares en donde buscar, el único lugar donde se imagino que estaría Draco era en el baño.

Cuando llego a la puerta del baño de hombres, la abrió con tanta fuerza que hizo que se golpeara con la pared haciendo un gran ruido. Busco en el primer cubículo y no estaba, en el otro y tampoco, solo quedaba uno y estaba cerrado. Toco tres veces cuando escucho la voz de Draco diciendo que estaba ocupado.

Ron se alejo un poco de la puerta y la abrió de una patada. Draco se sobresalto un poco cuando la puerta se abrió, por un momento pensó que era alguien más pero cuando vio que era Ron siguió fumando de su porro hasta que Ron lo saco del cubículo, jalándolo de la playera. Draco se soltó de Ron y lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

-¡No! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!-dijo cabreado Ron.

-Espera, no te entiendo. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Que eres un puto traidor!

-¿Traidor?...

-¡Viktor me dijo que tu padre también está detrás de Granger! ¡Que me estabas ayudando para después robarte la droga!

Draco le dio la última calada al porro y lo boto en el suelo para después pisarlo. Miro a Ron.-Pues es cierto…no te mentiré porque de nada sirve, es lo que pensaba hacer pero ahora que Krum ya te fue con el chisme tendré que hacerlo yo solo.

Cuando termino de hablar Draco sintió el puñetazo de Ron en el labio, casi se cae pero fue a dar con el lavamanos. Se tocó el labio y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

-¿Pensé que éramos amigos?

-Y lo somos pero entre tú y mi padre sale ganando él.

-Aléjate de Hermione y de su familia porque si no te juro que te mataré.-Le advirtió Ron.

-Mejor tú aléjate de ella, porque no quiero lastimarte.

Draco se acerco a él y lo empujó un poco para que lo dejará salir del baño, cuando estaba a punto de salir se volteó y sin avisar le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Ron. Ron cayó al suelo por el golpe ya que no se lo esperaba.

-Ya estamos a mano.-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa y salió del baño dejando a Ron botado en el suelo.

Hermione salió de su última clase junto con Harry, no había visto a Ron desde que fue a verla a la biblioteca y le tocaba las dos horas con, no quiso quedarse con la duda y le pregunto a Harry.

-Harry… ¿sabes algo de Ron?-Le pregunto Hermione

-No, pensé que tú sabías algo de él.

-Lo vi fue a verme a la biblioteca pero no pude hablar con el porqué faltaba poco para que la clase empezara.

-Tal vez se sintió mal y ya no quiso entrar.- Dijo Harry, Hermione asintió levemente.

En el camino se toparon con Ginny y está los acompaño hasta la salida del colegio.

Draco estaba sentado en una de las bancas que están afuera del colegio junto con Pansy, vio salir a Hermione acompañada de Harry y Ginny son decirle nada a Pansy se levantó y caminó hacia Hermione.

Draco se interpuso en el camino de Hermione,Harry y Ginny. Sin mirar a los demás se gira para ver mejor a Hermione.

-Hermione…quería disculparme por la primera impresión que te di, sé que no fue muy cortés de mi parte burlarme de ti cuando ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Podrías perdonarme?-Draco le sonrío con sinceridad para que Hermione se diera cuenta que hablaba enserio.

-…Acepto tus disculpas Draco.

Draco le extiendo su mano a Hermione.- ¿Todo en orden?

Hermione le estrecho la mano a Draco y después le sonrío-Todo bien.

Draco se dio la vuelta después de hacer las paces con Hermione y avanzo hacia Pansy con una sonrisa victoriosa.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron entro al despacho de su padre, cierra la puerta con un poco de fuerza y se acerco al escritorio de su padre.

-Los Malfoy van tras Granger.-Dijo atropelladamente Ron.

Arthur levanto su vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo, atónito-¿Qué?

-Que los Malfoy van tras Granger…

-¿Cómo se enteraron que los Granger están aquí?

-Bueno…yo…cometí el error de confiar en Draco-Dijo nervioso y cabizbajo Ron.

-¡¿Qué?! Le dijiste a Draco. Sabes perfectamente que no debes de confiar en los Malfoy.

-Lo siento papá pero era mi amigo eh iba ayudarme con Hermione pero ahora sé que me equivoque.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Harry y…Krum.

-¿Krum? ¿En que estabas pensando cuando se lo dijiste a Krum y Malfoy?-Dijo enojado Arthur.

-Krum no se cómo se entero papá solo me hago responsable de que los Malfoy lo sepan pero no sabía que los Krum lo sabían.

-¿Y la conocen?... ¿Conocen a la hija de Granger?-

Ron asintió, Arthur se masajeó las sienes miro a Ron por unos segundos y suspiro con resignación.

-¿Quiero que me traigas lo que te pedí? Lo más posible es que estén en el despacho de Granger, saca los papeles y tráemelos.

-Papá es muy arriesgado. Apenas estoy conociendo a Hermione, dame tiempo y te lo traeré.

-No hay tiempo Ron, los Malfoy son rápidos y ni hablar de los Krum. Si no me traes esos papeles para la siguiente semana…los Granger correrán más peligro de lo que ya están corriendo.

-Bien…hare lo que pueda-Dijo Ron resignado.

Ron se volteo sin más y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir del despacho la voz de su padre lo hizo voltear de nuevo.

-Cuida a Hermione…todo lo que puedas.

Ron asintió y salió del despacho de su padre.

Cuando Ron iba a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, la puerta principal se cerró y Ron volteo a ver quien había entrado y se encontró con su hermana. Ron camino hacia ella hasta estar enfrente de ella.

-Que te paso en la cara.-Dijo Ginny viendo el ojo de Ron que estaba tomando un color entre rojo y morado.

-Draco me lo hizo.

-No me digas, se estaban peleando por un cigarro—

-Draco nos traiciono y va tras Granger-La corto Ron.

-¿Pórque Draco va tras Granger? Que yo sepa no le debe nada.

-No somos la única familia en la que los Granger confió. Los Malfoy quieren lo que Granger les quito y los Krum también.

-¿Lo que les quito?... ¿Krum? Espera ya no entendí nada.

-No te tienes que preocupar por eso, solo hazte amiga de Hermione y mantelo lo más alejada que puedas de Krum y Draco.

-Ron… ¿Qué hiciste?

-Puse en peligro a Hermione…

-Eres un idiota Ron ¿Lo sabías?

-Oye mira, no necesito que me estés insultando, regañando o lo que sea. Solo quiero que me ayudes con Hermione… ¿Podrías hacer eso?

-Por supuesto que te ayudare Ron. Además si no lo hago eres tan cabezota que podrías volverla a regar.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa al final.

Ron le dio un pequeño abrazo agradeciéndola por lo que está haciendo por el.-Mejor me voy, tengo que ir a ver a Hermione antes de que me la ganen.-Dijo después de que se separo de ella y le guiño un ojo antes de salir de la casa corriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron toco el timbre de la casa de los Granger a los pocos segundos, Hermione le abrió la puerta al ver quien era no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en sus labios pero al ver el ojo de Ron se desvaneció por completo.

-Hola…- La saludo Ron.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – Pregunto Hermione sin ocultar su preocupación.

- Nada de qué preocuparse.

- Si, solo de un ojo morado.- Ron le sonrió para tranquilizarla pero no funciono del todo. - ¿Quieres pasar? – Pregunto Hermione.

- Mejor vamos a caminar, si no tienes nada que hacer claro.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su casa, lo que contesto la pregunta de Ron. Ron le ofreció como todo un caballero su brazo, el cual Hermione acepto gustosa.

Ron y Hermione iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles húmedas, caminaban demasiado pegados, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que son una pareja de novios.

Así que… ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste eso en el ojo? – Pregunto curiosa Hermione.

Draco me lo hizo.- Ron decidió ser sincero con ella, tal vez así se le haría más fácil acercarse a ella.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Hermione se paro atónita al escuchar el nombre "Draco"

Por una tontería.

No debió de ser una tontería si terminaron a golpes.

Ron bufo molesto, no le gusta para nada que alguien le lleve la contraria. - ¿Siempre eres así?

¿Así como?

Que te gusta llevar la contraria a todo.

¡Por supuesto que no lo hago! Es solo que te inventas escusas demasiado tontas.

Y no puedes pensar un poco que la razón por la que las invento es porque no te quiero decir.

¡Pues eres un idiota, te pregunto porque me preocupo por ti! – Dijo Hermione, enojada, su respiración se empezó a agitar a causa del coraje.

¿Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras?

¡Si te molesta ya no lo hare!

Hermione se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando pero sin Ron. Ron mira al cielo, no podía dejarla ir, sin pensarlo más veces corrió atrás de ella cuando logro alcanzar la tomo del brazo para que ella no siguiera caminando. – Lo siento…- Ron tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo para poder decir aquellas palabras.

Me pelee con Draco porque… porque….- Ron se dejo de hablar, no tenía ninguna mentira preparada. Hermione lo miraba con una ceja alzada.- Porque él quiere acercarse a ti y yo no quiero eso.

Ron no sabía de dónde había salido esa mentira pero por la cara de sorpresa de Hermione, está se la había tragado completitamente. La soltó lentamente de su agarre.

¿Y por qué no quieres que se acerque a mi?- Pregunto nerviosa por la que sería la respuesta de Ron.

Yo…no lo sé… no me gustaría verlo cerca de ti es todo.

Hermione se acerco peligrosamente a él, podían sentir la respiración del otro. Ron no retrocedió, no se acerco más, no hizo absolutamente nada, se dejo manipular por Hermione.

¿Solo es eso?- Dijo susurrando Hermione.

S-sí… - Ron no podía articular bien las palabras, la cercanía de Hermione lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y no entendía porque.

Hermione alzo su mano y le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla a Ron, sus ojos bajaron rápidamente a los labios de Ron. Ron trago saliva difícilmente, no podía aguantar más esa cercanía sin besarla… y lo hizo… lo siguiente que supo Hermione fue que sus labios eran aprisionados por los de Ron. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, fue un beso largo que al principio fue tímido con miedo pero después fue tierno y trasmitía amor. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica ante este contacto, lo que desconcertó a Ron ya nunca lo había sentido con alguien.

Ron y Hermione se separaron cuando sintieron la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos agitados, sus labios estaban rojos por el beso. Hermione le sonrió tímidamente. Ron le regreso la sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, la volvió a besar pero este fue mucho más seguro que el anterior.


End file.
